Tony a kids guy
by now-that's-coyote-ugly
Summary: O.k I'm not really good with summaries but here it goes. This story is about NCIS obviously. Anyway The team is solving a murder of Lance Fisher, they find out Lances son is all alone. Major Tony loving, btw in this story Tony knows ASL, Abby might later buy Gibbs doesn't. Major Tiva Later
1. Chapter 1

My first NCIS fanfiction love reviews, please dont hate on me.

**Ok a quick summary, I really like the idea of Tony being good with children. In this story a marine will have a deaf son and or daughter that only Tony can communicate with, and before you start yelling at me I know both Abby and Gibbs know ASL but for now they won't. Also Tiva. :)**

Chapter 1

"Ding" the elivator went as senior field agent Tony DiNozzo got out and made his way over to the bullpin. "Good morning Zee-vah, Probie" he said with his ever present smirk. Ziva smiled, secretly she loved the way he drew out the syllables in her name, though she would never admit it to him. "Gee Tony what's got you in such a good mood, wait a second, never mind I don't want to know about your sexual adventures with whatever her name is" said McGee. "Actually Probalicious it was an all night Bonds marathon last night, besides cindy and I broke up a while ago" Tony said with his smirk still on his face. "Gear-up dead marine" said Gibbs as he walked into the bullpin.

Crime Scene

"click...click...click" the camera went as Tony started photographing the crime scene. "Bet it was the wife, it's always the wife" Tony stated. "Hurry-up looks like rain coming we need to gather evidence before the rain sets in" Gibbs said. McGee, Ziva and Tony set to work with the threat of rain hanging over-head. "Talk to me Ducky what've we got here" said Gibbs. "Well Jethro it appears that our marine died about six hours ago, he has bruising around his neck and on his arms, obviously he was fighting before he died, but I'll know more when we get him back to autopsy. "Ducky declared.

back at NCIS

McGee sat at his desk typing ferociously at his keyboard trying to find everything on the dead marine they found earlier this morning. "Show me what you got" said Gibbs. His team sprung into action. "Our dead marine is Lance Fisher, he was stationed in Afghanistan before being put on temporary leave after his wife's death; sorry Tony but looks like your theory about the wife is out the window" McGee said with a smirk. "Whatever McNerdy, now give me that thing, Lance Fisher was a first Lieutenant, his wife died 2 weeks ago her funeral was 4 days go, his next of kin after his wife is his four year old son Gabriel"-"Well what are we waiting for lets go pick him up" Gibbs interrupted Tony. "On your six boss" Tony replied as Ziva and McGee grabbed their guns and badges.

Picking Up Gabriel

Knock...Knock. "Federal Agents, we're here to see Gabriel" Gibbs shouted. A woman who appeared to be around 60 answered the door, "Oh thank goodness someone to take him, Finally I can set up my meeting with my clients." she said as she walked out the door. "He's inside playing, by the way you might want to take him with you I don't know when I'll be back and his father hasn't come home yet, but don't worry I'll let him now where Gabriel is" the woman said walking away to her very expensive Mercedes that was parked in the drive-way. Unsure of what to do team Gibbs walked in not knowing what to expect, they found a little boy in the corner playing with his model cars. "Hey bud do you want to come with us, we want to take you somewhere safe where we can talk about your dad and take care of you" a gentle Gibbs asked. The boy didn't answers, in fact he didn't even acknowledge Gibbs was in the room. Gibbs repeated what he said in the gentlest voice Gibbs could muster. Still the boy said nothing, Gibbs sighed, "anyone else want to give it a try." Tony stepped forward, surprising the other three agents in the room. Not many people pegged Tony as a kids man. By this time the kid had noticed the four people in the room and was frighted. Tony bent down to his size and waved, the boy waved back.

"My name is Tony, What's yours" Tony asked using sign language. Tony had assumed that since the boy didn't answer G it was because the boy couldn't hear him, not because he didn't want to answer.

"My name is Gabriel" the boy signed back at Tony.

Team Gibbs stood shocked still, no one knew Tony had learned sign language. They blinked back to reality when the boy ran up to Tony and hugged him. Tony picked him up and brought him over to the team and introduced Gabriel to everyone. "Guys this is Gabriel" Tony said. Then he pointed to each of them and signed their name for Gabriel. The boy smiled and laughed signing to Tony that he thought they were funny, because they looked a Tony weird. Tony laughed and brought Gabriel to the car, team Gibbs stepping out of the house one by one after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive back to HQ was quite awkward, not that Tony noticed, he was too busy signing with Gabriel. They talked about anything and everything. Gabriel told Tony a joke and Tony burst out lauging, which caused his Isreali partner to turn around with questioning eyes. Tony looked her in the eyes the smile evident on his face, a child like twinkle in his eyes. It caused Ziva's heart to warm at how well Tony seemed to be with Gabriel.

Ziva's POV

I looked back as Tony started laughing, I assume it was a something Gabriel was telling him. As I looked up I caught Tony eyes, there was such a childlike playfullness in them it was mesmerizing. McGee coughed from his spot on the other side of Gabriel "So Tony where did you learn sign language from" he asked. "Oh well back when I was on the Baltimore PD I was engaged to this girl named Wendy, she was a kinergarden teacher and one of her students was deaf, he taught me. It was really cool actually because we could sign different things back and forth and no one knew what we were saying except Wendy" Tony said. After his little speech everyone was surprised but each for a different reason. McGee was surprised that Tony had learned something willingly and that it was something he himself did not know. Gibbs was surprised by how well Tony and Gabriel got along, and how well Tony was with kids. Ziva was surprised at hearing Tony was engaged before coming to NCIS, and truthfully it hurt her to think that he could've been married with kids of his own now; none of which would've belonged to her as well. The very thought hit her like a train, all that they've been through could've been for nothing.

Back At NCIS

Tony sat ay his desk typing on his computer with Gabriel on his lap coloring away. Ziva looked across the bullpin at them. It's so adorable, the way they get along as if they've known each other their whole lives, she thought. "We find anything on the killer yet?" asked Gibbs. "No, not yet we're working on it boss" McGee said dejectedly. "Tony, Ziva go down and see abby I'm going for a coffee run"Gibbs said. Tony, Gabriel and Ziva made their way towards the elivator that would take them to their lovable gothic friend. "WOW" Ziva thought,"I've never noticed how much Gabriel looks like Tony." Tony was signing at Gabriel, probably telling him about Abby and her questionable antics. "Hey Tony, sometime would you be willing to teach me this sign language, it appears to come in handy yes" Ziva said with a hopeful look. Tony smiled at her which made her heart melt a little, "yeah sure Ziva, give me a time and place, I'll be there" he responded. She felt her heart skip a beat, sure she knew it was a common saying among most americans but to her it was a a promise that no matter what she needed Tony would be there. The elivator doors opened and they walked the short distance to the lab."Hey guys what u- OMG that is the cutest kid I've ever seen" Abby squealed. "Does he not look exactly like Tony, Abby" Ziva questioned. "YES he really does Ziva" Abby said as she ran over to meet Gabriel. "Hi I'm Abby whats your name" she asked. "Sorry Abby, he's deaf but his name is Gabriel" Tony stated.

"So what've you got for us Abbs" Tony asked. "We'll I pulled a partial print off of Fishers jacket and I'm running it through AFIS now. The bullet that entered our Lieutenant was from a glock 17c. They are currently issued to soldiers throughout the Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines" Abby said with a smile. "Thanks Abbs put a Caf-Pow on my tab" Tony said. "Will do" she responeded.

In The Bullpin 10 minutes later

"Hey Gibbs Abby just called said she got a hit on the partial print" McGee said. "Tony" he shouted "I want you to look after the kid, you to Ziva." they both nodded but stayed where they were. "Tony, Ziva leave; go take care of the kid" gibbs said. "Yes Boss" they said at the same time.


End file.
